


Una gripe persistente

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Romance, kisskiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Tras las vacaciones de Navidad, una epidemia de gripe está arrasando el castillo. El profesor de Pociones, Draco Malfoy, es uno de los afectados. Sin embargo, no parece mejorar con la poción pimentónica y Harry Potter, que da clases de Defensa, tendrá que cuidar de él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	Una gripe persistente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: De J. K. todo menos los ships. El Frerity es de Escristora (y si no es suyo, no pasa nada, no va a dejar que nadie se lo quite) y el Drarry del fandom. 
> 
> «Este fic participa en el reto multifandom del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras».
> 
> Prompts: Enfermedad y Desamor.

Harry se dejó caer en su sillón favorito de la sala de profesores, frente a la chimenea. Invocó el útil encantamiento de atril que Filius le había mostrado cuando le había visto corregir los exámenes del primer trimestre apoyado en sus rodillas y empezó a planificar las clases de sus alumnos de quinto.

—Estoy helada. —Harry alzó la cabeza. Aurora estaba acercando otro de los sillones orejeros a la chimenea. Se sentó en él, reprimiendo un escalofrío—. La mitad de mi grupo de sexto está en la enfermería en este momento, echando vapor por las orejas.

—Es época de ello —dijo Harry, cortésmente—. Salen menos del castillo, se juntan más en la sala común… El espacio ideal para los virus.

Los dos trabajaron en un silencio agradable en la vacía sala durante algunos minutos, interrumpidos sólo por los chisporroteos ocasionales de algún tronco que resbalaba en la chimenea.

—¿Harry? —Minerva estaba en la puerta de la sala de profesores, llamándole—. Draco está indispuesto y ha tenido que ir a la enfermería. ¿Te importaría sustituir su clase, por favor?

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Harry, levantándose inmediatamente.

—Parece que sólo es una gripe estacional. Medio castillo está en la enfermería —suspiró Minerva. Su rostro tenía señales de agotamiento—. Son los de primero. Tienen hora doble.

—De acuerdo, yo me hago cargo —dijo Harry, sonriendo y caminando hacia las mazmorras.

Le gustaba el aula de Pociones. El olor a productos químicos, humedad y el inconfundible perfume dulce de Draco le recibían al entrar. Le parecía curioso lo mucho que podía cambiar la percepción de un lugar en función de la compañía. Durante gran parte de su etapa escolar, el aula de Pociones había equivalido a Snape. El recuerdo más o menos grato de la época de Slughorn se había visto empañado por el viejo manual de pociones, de nuevo, de Snape.

Todo había cambiado cuando había regresado a terminar la etapa de Hogwarts. Slughorn todavía impartía la asignatura en aquel momento, pero Harry se sentía más relajado y sus resultados mejoraron. Hermione había opinado que no estar perseguido por un loco demente que quería matarlo había influido.

Harry sabía que los conocimientos adquiridos durante sexto en el libro de texto de Snape y la inestimable ayuda de Draco habían sido más determinantes. Aunque ya no lo utilizase, el manual le había ayudado a ver las pociones de una manera más creativa, más cerca de su enfoque personal hacia las cosas. Draco le había propuesto un ventajoso trato en el que Harry le ayudó con Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a cambio de clases particulares con él para aprobar Pociones con la mejor nota.

Sentándose en el escritorio de Draco, Harry repasó los apuntes y la planificación que tenía para ese grupo, satisfecho al comprobar que pretendía que realizasen una poción sencilla que les llevaría casi toda la clase. Si algo admiraba Harry de Draco, era su meticulosidad en la organización de las clases. Solían sustituirse mutuamente cuando enfermaban o tenían que ausentarse del colegio, pero, si bien Harry podía encontrar toda la información necesaria en la carpeta de organización de Draco, este solía quejarse de que era incapaz de encontrar nada en su desorden.

—Profesor Potter, no nos toca con usted ahora —dijo una de las alumnas de Slytherin con una risita nerviosa cuando los chicos y chicas empezaron a entrar en el aula y ocupar sus sitios.

—El profesor Malfoy se encuentra un poco indispuesto esta mañana, me haré cargo yo de la clase durante el día de hoy, señorita Evans —le contestó afablemente Harry. Esperó a que los alumnos de las dos casas hubiesen terminado de ocupar sus sitios—. Tengo entendido que deben entregar unos ensayos sobre las propiedades del lúpulo. Pueden dejarlos encima de mi mesa al salir.

Al terminar la clase, decidió pasar por la enfermería a ver a Draco. Encantó los pergaminos del trabajo que había encargado, pensando que quizá le apetecería empezar a corregirlos. Draco era muy metódico con ese tema.

La enfermería era un pequeño caos. Hannah caminaba de una cama a otra, seguida por una bandeja de plata que portaba la poción pimentónica y un montón de cucharas limpias. La chica había empezado a trabajar en Hogwarts el curso anterior, sustituyendo a Poppy. Junto con Neville, que enseñaba Herbología, ellos cuatro eran los más jóvenes del personal del colegio.

Minerva afirmaba que era necesario renovar el profesorado con personas jóvenes dispuestas a dejar atrás los prejuicios que habían llevado a la sociedad mágica a dos guerras en tres décadas. Harry reconocía que el plan de la directora estaba funcionando perfectamente.

—¡Harry! No me digas que tú también has caído enfermo —dijo Hannah, alarmada, cuando se acercó a ella.

—No, tranquila. Vengo a ver a Draco y traerle unos ensayos de Pociones.

—Está en la cama del fondo, la que tiene las cortinas echadas. No deberías quedarte mucho tiempo, ahora mismo la enfermería es una incubadora de gripes y, con Draco enfermo, mis reservas de pimentónica amenazan con terminarse —le advirtió Hannah.

—Te prometo que me iré lo antes posible—accedió Harry, riéndose.

—Harry… —le llamó Hannah cuando se alejaba de ella en dirección a la cama de Draco—. Sé un buen Gryffindor y llévatelo, ¿quieres?

Harry asintió, sonriendo, despidiéndose de ella con la mano. Abrió la cortina y descubrió a Draco tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y sorbiendo por la nariz. Este abrió los ojos al sentirle entrar y volvió a cerrarlos cuando comprobó que era él.

—¿Me voy a morir, Potter?

Harry estalló en una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Draco le miró, fulminándole con la mirada. El gesto perdió efecto por los ojos hinchados y llorosos, la nariz goteante y la voz nasal de Draco.

—Anda, te llevaré al dormitorio —dijo Harry.

—Estoy enfermo, Potter. Tengo que hacer reposo.

—Sólo es una gripe, Draco, y Hannah ya te ha dado pimentónica, es cuestión de tiempo que estés perfectamente.

—Creo que eso debería decirlo un sanador, Potter, tú no…

—Puedes hacer reposo en tu cama, lejos de miradas indiscretas —dijo Harry tentador, sacando la capa invisible de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica—. No queremos que los alumnos vean al reputado profesor de Pociones moquear por toda la enfermería.

Draco levantó una ceja, riéndose a su pesar hasta que se vio interrumpido por un ataque de tos. Harry le ayudó a asearse la cara y arreglarse la ropa, pasándole el brazo a Draco por la cintura y ayudándole a pasar el suyo por los hombros, cubriendo a ambos con la capa. Aquello se había convertido en una especie de tradición después de que en su primer curso dando clases, Harry le hubiese ayudado a llegar desde la enfermería a su dormitorio cuando una terrible gripe había pillado a Poppy sin suficientes reservas de pimentónica. Aquel año, todos los profesores habían tenido que ponerse manos a los calderos para solucionar el problema.

—Te voy a contagiar la gripe, Potter —protestó Draco al llegar al pasillo desierto donde estaban los dormitorios del profesorado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Abre la puerta.

Al contrario que Draco, que solía caer enfermo todos los inviernos durante un par de días, Harry no había enfermado ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido algo más que un resfriado leve en los últimos diez o doce años.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama, gimiendo. Harry se mordió el labio para contener otra carcajada. A pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado, Draco era un enfermo quejica. Harry se agachó, ayudándole a descalzarse y cambiarse de ropa. Tras arroparle hasta el cuello, se sentó en uno de los dos cómodos butacones que Draco tenía frente a su chimenea.

—¿Te vas a quedar, Potter? —preguntó Draco en voz baja al cabo de unos minutos.

—No tengo clases hasta después del almuerzo. ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

Recibió como respuesta la respiración pesada y los leves ronquidos provocados por la congestión nasal de Draco. Harry sonrió y se dispuso a continuar la tarea que había interrumpido en la sala de profesores.

—Lo siento, las cosas por aquí siguen liadas. ¿Me disculpas tú ante Molly? —Harry estaba arrodillado frente a la chimenea de Minerva, hablando con Ron.

Harry acostumbraba a comer un domingo de cada dos en casa de los Weasley. Draco, que cenaba con su madre los sábados que no tenía guardia, solía acompañarle. Algunos fines de semana, incluso, Hannah y Neville se unían a la comitiva que emigraba desde Hogwarts a La Madriguera. Minerva solía facilitarles que ninguno tuviese guardias de vez en cuando para que pudieran hacerlo, afirmando que, si se hubiese visto semejante ejemplo de concordia en su juventud, la situación política nunca habría llegado a degenerar hasta el punto que degeneró.

Sin embargo, Harry había tenido que avisar a Ron en el último momento de que ese domingo no podría ir. Había contado con que Draco se recuperaría a lo largo de la semana. La poción pimentónica reducía los síntomas de la gripe y lo que, habitualmente, tardaba en curarse un par de semanas, gracias a la poción eran solo uno o dos días.

Draco seguía en cama después de dos semanas enfermo, sin experimentar síntoma alguno de mejoría. Harry había cubierto gran parte de las clases de Pociones de los cursos inferiores los primeros días, combinándose con Minerva, que se había hecho cargo de los cursos superiores. No obstante, la postración de Draco había sido insostenible hacia el final de la semana y la directora se había visto obligado a contratar una profesora sustituta.

Harry había seguido haciéndose cargo de las clases de primero y, además, de las funciones de Jefe de Casa de Draco. Esto era lo que más había preocupado a Draco. El año que Draco y él se habían incorporado, Draco era el único profesor de la plantilla de profesores perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin. Minerva le había ofrecido el cargo sin dudarlo y Harry sabía que Draco se había hinchado de orgullo al aceptarlo. Se había tomado muy en serio su papel y pronto se había convertido en un pilar para sus alumnos, que sólo habían conocido a Slughorn como referencia y no le habían tenido en alta estima.

Con un quejido de dolor, Harry se incorporó, agradeciendo a Minerva haberle permitido utilizar la chimenea y se dirigió a paso rápido a las mazmorras. Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden en la sala común de Slytherin, comprobar que los alumnos más mayores ya habían salido hacia Hogsmeade y haber resuelto un par de dudas de su asignatura a dos chicos de tercero, utilizó la puerta que conectaba la sala común con el dormitorio de Draco.

Tradicionalmente, el jefe de Slytherin había dormido en una habitación adyacente al despacho del profesor de Pociones. Con Snape y Slughorn eso había sido una ventaja: tenían sus aulas, despacho, dormitorio en un mismo espacio, cerca de las habitaciones y sala común de sus alumnos. Minerva había creído que Draco continuaría con la tradición, pero este se había negado en redondo, alegando que había dormido demasiados años allí y que prefería un dormitorio en las estancias del resto de profesores.

Finalmente, le habían asignado la habitación adyacente a la de Harry. Dos días después de asumir el puesto de profesor, una puerta había aparecido en un rincón del dormitorio de Draco, conectando mágicamente la sala común de Slytherin con su dormitorio. Sólo Draco y el propio Harry, desde la primera vez que este había caído enfermo, conocían la contraseña para utilizarla.

—Hogwarts aprueba tu decisión, Draco —había dicho Minerva con una sonrisa, cuando este se lo había comentado.

Draco estaba de pie en la habitación, con sólo con unos pantalones de pijama, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Gruesas gotas recorrían su espalda, mojando la cinturilla del pantalón. Harry se mordió el labio, paseando su mirada por los músculos de sus hombros y perdiéndose en la curva del culo que se marcaba bajo el pantalón.

Ambos solían salir a practicar quidditch juntos siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitían. Además, se turnaban para arbitrar los encuentros de las casas, aunque era Harry quien gestionaba la liga del colegio. Eso les permitía a los dos mantenerse en forma, como podía comprobar Harry en ese momento.

—Potter, ¿tú no deberías estar en La Madriguera? —preguntó Draco, volviéndose hacia la puerta al oírle entrar. 

—Pensé que preferirías que me quedase a hacerte compañía —contestó Harry, evitando decirle que se encontraba cansado y preocupado por él—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Estaba un poco mejor, pero me ha empezado a subir la fiebre de nuevo. Pensé que darme una ducha ayudaría a mantenerla a raya.

Harry asintió, aprobando su decisión. La epidemia de gripe ya estaba controlada y Hannah había repuesto sus reservas de poción pimentónica con la ayuda de Harry y de Minerva, pero esta no parecía funcionar con Draco. Desconcertada, Hannah había sugerido dejar que la enfermedad siguiera su curso al estilo muggle, suponiendo que en diez días Draco estaría recuperado.

—Le he pedido a Minerva que me suban el almuerzo aquí, junto con el tuyo, si te parece bien —dijo Harry, sentándose en su butacón. Draco lo imitó tras ponerse una camiseta, hundiendo los pies descalzos en la mullida alfombra que cubría el suelo.

—No me gusta comer solo —murmuró Draco en respuesta.

Harry lo sabía. Sabía muchas cosas de Draco que nunca imaginó que fuese a conocer. Y había conocido muchas durante su adolescencia, fruto de la enfermiza obsesión que había llegado a desarrollar hacia él en algunas épocas.

Tras volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, Draco se había acercado a él, tendiéndole la mano como aquel lejano día en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry se había apresurado a aceptarla, estrechándola amistosamente. Sentarse como pareja en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en Pociones había ayudado a que encontrasen temas de conversación. Las tardes de estudios juntos les habían ayudado a conocer a la persona detrás de la fachada que había tras cada uno de ellos. Las cervezas compartidas les habían facilitado intimar y contarse secretos. Habían vuelto a Hogwarts como profesores, pero también como amigos que se alegraban de coincidir de nuevo.

Al menos, hasta que Harry se había descubierto observándole más de lo apropiado para un amigo, por íntimo que fuese. Era consciente de que no miraba así ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Intentando no delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos, se había concentrado en disfrutar de la compañía de Draco el máximo tiempo posible, aceptando y agradeciendo su amistad y confianza.

—Deberías comer algo más —señaló Harry. Draco apenas había tocado la comida del plato, moviéndola distraídamente con sus cubiertos.

—No tengo mucho apetito —reconoció Draco.

—Espera, voy a tomarte la temperatura.

Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse. Incluso para una mala gripe, Draco ya debería estar mostrando alguna mejoría. Hannah le había dicho a Harry que, si no mejoraba antes del lunes, sería conveniente que visitase San Mungo. Harry estaba de acuerdo.

—No tienes fiebre ahora mismo —le dijo Harry, estudiando el resultado del hechizo de temperatura.

—Me encuentro bastante mejor, la verdad.

—Ha sido buena idea que te duchases.

Draco solía encontrarse peor en las mañanas y las tardes. Harry iba a su dormitorio cuando acababa las clases, pasando con él todo el tiempo que le permitían las tareas como jefe de Slytherin sustituto. Neville le había relevado en sus funciones del campo de quidditch y Minerva no le estaba incluyendo en ninguna de las rondas de vigilancia.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas por Slytherin? —preguntó Draco, interesado, haciendo desaparecer su bandeja de comida y arrebujándose en una manta.

—Bien. Todos te echan de menos y te envían sus mejores deseos. Se están portando genial y los prefectos están arrimando el hombro todo lo que pueden.

Draco sonrió, orgulloso de sus alumnos. Harry le observó. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la sonrisa, aunque cansada, parecía sincera. Draco siempre se encontraba mejor cuando él estaba allí. Había llegado a dormir alguna noche en la butaca, a pesar de los reparos de Draco, para hacerle compañía. Suponía que era porque Draco estaba más distraído cuando estaba allí.

—Draco… —Harry dudó sobre cómo planteárselo. Decidió ir de frente—. Hannah cree que mañana deberías ir a San Mungo.

—Debería haber ido hace una semana —murmuró Draco, levantando la vista hacia él—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Mandaré una nota a Minerva para que pueda organizarse con las clases de mañana.

Harry pasó la noche en la butaca, pendiente de Draco, que se había puesto serio con la mención de San Mungo. Lo sintió removerse en la cama, inquieto, pero no dijo nada, temiendo traicionar sus sentimientos si seguía mostrándose preocupado. Al amanecer, Draco se había levantado, cansado pero contento. Apenas había tosido durante la noche, la fiebre no había aparecido y casi no tenía congestión. Harry había temido que rechazase ir a San Mungo al encontrarse mejor, pero Draco no dijo nada.

—No es una gripe —dijo finalmente el medimago que lo estaba examinando.

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Draco también miraba atónito al sanador. Harry estaba de pie, en un rincón de la consulta, intentando molestar lo menos posible. Draco había insistido en que entrase con él. Draco estaba sentado en calzoncillos en la camilla donde el medimago le había examinado, con las piernas colgando.

—Ha sido usted envenenado, profesor Malfoy.

—¿Envenenado? —Harry y Draco habían preguntado a la vez, estupefactos. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Quizá envenenado no sea la palabra correcta. Sí que estoy seguro de que los síntomas están provocados por la ingesta o inhalación de algún producto mágico. Tu cuerpo está sano… salvo que no lo está.

—¿Has probado alguna poción experimental, Draco? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, ya que sabía que Draco solía probar algunas combinaciones en su laboratorio.

—Claro que no, Potter, no seas estúpido —gruñó Draco, exasperado—. Bien, bastará algún antídoto universal, supongo.

—No puedo aseverarlo con rotundidad. —Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero el sanador continuó—: Probaremos primero con esos, desde luego.

—¿Primero? —preguntó Draco, que, como Harry, sospechaba que no había sido un dato casual.

—Parece demasiado persistente, pero no descartemos nada por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos volvieron a Hogwarts tras probar, como el medimago había dicho, primero los antídotos más básicos y alguno un poco más avanzado. Como resistiéndose, la falsa gripe de Draco había intensificado sus síntomas. El sanador no había puesto reparos a que Draco volviese a Hogwarts, recetándole una pequeña montaña de pociones para intentar aliviar sus síntomas y citándole al cabo de varios días para seguir probando antídotos.

—Si me das las prescripciones, bajaré al laboratorio para empezar a fabricar las que Hannah no tenga en el almacén —dijo Harry cuando llegaron al castillo.

—Te acompañaré —repuso Draco, con firmeza.

—Draco…

—Ya has oído al sanador, Potter. No es una gripe. No voy a quedarme parado hasta averiguar qué sucede. No tomaré ninguna medicina por mi cuenta para no interferir con los tratamientos, pero al menos supervisaré las pociones.

Harry asintió. Bajaron juntos al laboratorio tras explicar a McGonagall lo sucedido en la consulta. Esta les relevó de todas sus clases hasta que encontrasen una solución. Harry sentía algo de paz frente a los calderos cuando trabajaba al lado de Draco. Este musitaba instrucciones concisas y Harry se apresuraba a obedecerlas concienzudamente, dejando que fuese él quien dirigiese el proceso y supervisase las cocciones.

Esa sensación de paz había comenzado cuando trabajaban juntos en las clases de Slughorn en su último año de Hogwarts. Harry sabía que si su aversión a las pociones había sido provocada por Snape, su reconciliación con ellas se debía exclusivamente a Draco. Harry adoraba pasar tiempo con él y hacer pociones juntos le había dado esa oportunidad, incluso aunque no fuese una de sus funciones como profesor.

—¿Cómo crees que puede haber ocurrido? —preguntó Harry, mirándole de reojo. Draco tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no parecía encontrarse demasiado mal en ese momento.

—Llevo dándole vueltas desde que hemos salido de San Mungo. Como en Hogwarts, salvo cuando salimos fuera.

—Hogsmeade, Madriguera, Malfoy Manor —enumeró Harry, intentando hacer memoria sobre si habían ido a comer a algún sitio diferente—. ¡Ah! Y el día que fuimos a Londres durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

—No creo que nadie me haya envenenado en un restaurante italiano muggle, Harry.

Cuando Draco se concentraba en su caldero de pociones, Harry dejaba de ser Potter. Sospechaba que era, precisamente, porque necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo para llamarle así y, al dejar de hacerlo, le salía su nombre con naturalidad. Harry era el único miembro del equipo docente al cual Draco llamaba todavía por su apellido.

—¿Hogsmeade, entonces?

—Puede ser. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no lo crees.

—No veo a Madame Rosmerta haciéndolo, si te soy sincero. —Harry asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

Había acompañado a Draco a disculparse con ella. La mujer había aceptado la disculpa con un seco asentimiento. Cuando salían del local, lo había llamado, asegurándole que siempre tendría un plato sobre su mesa. Aquel gesto había ayudado a que muchas puertas que se habían cerrado para Draco en Hogsmeade, volviesen a abrírsele. Desde entonces, los dos comían juntos en el establecimiento de Madame Rosmerta los domingos que no iban a La Madriguera.

—Molly nos sirve a todos del mismo plato —reflexionó Harry, troceando raíces en cuadrados perfectos antes de pasárselos a Draco.

—Madre sería capaz de hacerlo. —Narcissa no había estado de acuerdo en que Draco abandonase Malfoy Manor y trabajase como profesor. La mujer seguía teniendo algunos prejuicios, sino de sangre, sí de clase—. Pero habría insistido en sus cartas, preguntando sobre mi salud, algo que no ha hecho.

—¿No le dijiste que estabas enfermo?

—Sólo que me iba a ser imposible cenar con ella. Me respondió que esperaba vernos a ambos la semana que viene.

—Quizá deberías preguntarle —dijo Harry—. Si sabe de algún contrahechizo, o algún antídoto…

—Agotemos primero las vías legales, Harry —contestó Draco, negando con la cabeza—. Remueve esa tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego pásame cuatro gramos de ojos de escarabajos.

Harry volvió a pasar la noche en la butaca. Habían cenado juntos de nuevo en el dormitorio. Antes de dormir, Neville y Hannah habían pasado a visitarlos, llevarles las pociones solicitadas y preocuparse por Draco. Hannah había fruncido el ceño al enterarse del diagnóstico exacto.

—¿Quién haría algo así? —había preguntado Neville, desconcertado—. Parece más molesto que dañino, la verdad.

—Quizá no era el efecto deseado —había dicho Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando críticamente las pociones que Hannah le había llevado, a pesar de que todas estaban fabricadas por él—. No me faltan detractores.

Se habían quedado un poco más, elucubrando sobre lo extraño del caso e intentando aportar alguna idea. Cuando se habían marchado, Draco se había metido en la cama, agotado, y había apagado la luz.

—Deberías irte a descansar a tu habitación, Potter —susurró Draco al cabo de un rato.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—No puede ser bueno dormir en una silla todos los días.

—No me importa —insistió Harry, removiéndose incómodo. No había notado que a Draco le molestase que estuviese allí.

—Me encuentro mejor, puedo hasta respirar. Estaré bien esta noche.

—Siempre dices lo mismo cuando me quedo a pasar la noche aquí —murmuró Harry, renuente a marcharse.

—Es cierto. Supongo que saber que estás ahí ayuda a que mi cuerpo combata mejor los síntomas.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad ante lo absurdo del comentario. Era la primera vez que Draco admitía que su presencia allí le ayudaba. Sabía que no le molestaba y sospechaba que se encontraba mejor cuando él estaba por allí, pues había empeorado los días que había bajado a dar clases o las noches que había pasado en su propio dormitorio, pensando que la supuesta gripe estaba dando sus últimos coletazos.

—Entonces, me quedo. Estaré bien si tú lo estás —dijo Harry, sonrojándose y alegrándose de que la oscuridad del dormitorio ocultase su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio y la respiración de Draco se acompasó. Harry supuso que se había quedado dormido y apoyó la cabeza contra la oreja del sillón, intentando hacer lo mismo, pero, al cabo de un rato, la voz de Draco volvió a llamarle la atención.

—Estaba pensando…

Harry esperó pacientemente. Draco no solía titubear, pero cuando lo hacía, odiaba que le interrumpiesen. Decía que no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos si había otra persona intentando imponer sus palabras sobre ellos.

—No te lo he dicho antes porque pensaba que era una gripe de verdad o, en su defecto, algo muy parecido, y no quería contagiarte, pero si es algo que he comido o bebido, no tiene sentido.

—Draco… ¿Estás desvariando? —preguntó Harry, burlón. Draco, siempre conciso y directo, no solía dar tantos rodeos para decir las cosas.

—Digo que la cama es grande y cabemos los dos. Si te vas a empeñar en seguir pasando las noches aquí, al menos puedes dormir cómodo —terminó Draco, ignorando la pulla.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No seas idiota, Harry. —Este levantó la cabeza, con interés, al escucharle llamarlo así—. Que duermas aquí no me molestará y a ti te beneficiará. Nos viene bien a los dos.

Harry lo pensó durante varios segundos. Una parte de él le gritaba que sí, que lo hiciese. Otra, le decía que hacerlo le podría crear falsas ilusiones. Draco debió intuir que estaba dudando, porque insistió.

—Venga, somos amigos. No me digas que nunca has compartido cama con ningún amigo. Además, es una forma de cuidar de ti como tú de mí.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry se levantó, metiéndose en la cama. Cerciorándose de que se quedaba en un extremo para ocupar el menor espacio posible y estar lo más lejos del espacio personal de Draco posible para no impedirle descansar, le dio las buenas noches. Draco le contestó en un murmullo adormilado.

Había despertado a la mañana siguiente en su lado de la cama, tal y como se había dormido. Quien sí se había movido había sido Draco, que había invadido el espacio de Harry, durmiendo prácticamente encima él, con placidez. Satisfecho al notar que su sueño era profundo y su respiración no sonaba trabajosa, Harry le había dejado hacer, sintiendo una agradable sensación en el estómago al acariciarle la espalda en círculos cadenciosos.

Ninguno había comentado nada al despertarse y Harry había agradecido que Draco no se hubiese sentido incómodo. La noche siguiente, Harry había vuelto a pasarla en la cama de Draco, feliz de volver a despertar con Draco acurrucado junto a él, frotándose como gato mimoso contra las caricias de su mano. Para el miércoles, ambos se habían reincorporado a su rutina de clases. Draco todavía tenía ojeras, tos seca y algunas décimas de fiebre, pero se encontraba más fuerte y animado. Incluso había comido con apetito.

Esa noche, Harry no había visto sentido alguno a quedarse a pasar la noche en el dormitorio de Draco. Con pesar, se lo había comentado. Draco había torcido el gesto durante un segundo, haciendo que el corazón de Harry latiese dos veces seguidas, pero enseguida había asentido. El jueves, Draco se había levantado congestionado, con fiebre alta y no había podido moverse de la cama para dar sus clases.

—Una mejoría sin explicación y un empeoramiento también sin explicación —dijo el medimago. Harry no había necesitado arrastrar a Draco de vuelta a San Mungo, a pesar de que todavía faltaba un día para la cita que tenían programada. Este parecía tan preocupado como Harry mismo—. Como no tiene sentido, lo lógico es pensar que sí hay una explicación. Si conseguimos encontrarla, habremos avanzado un paso.

—Los antídotos han funcionado durante unos días, minimizando los síntomas y enmascarándolos y ahora han dejado de hacer efecto —dijo Draco rápidamente. Harry asintió, viendo que era algo razonable, pero el medimago negó con la cabeza.

—Te había citado para mañana porque es el tiempo que tarda el antídoto en desaparecer de tu cuerpo. No podíamos darte otro más potente hasta que este ya no esté, para no interferir. Si los síntomas hubieran aparecido mañana… sí. Pero hoy, no es por eso.

Repasaron minuciosamente lo que Draco había comido, las veces y horarios en que se había duchado, los lugares a los que había ido durante el día que había impartido clases, cualquier detalle que pudiera parecer relevante.

—Ayer almorcé y cené en el Gran Comedor, con el resto de profesores —recordó Draco.

—No. Te serviste de las mismas fuentes que yo. Incluso compartimos la copa sin querer, bebí de la tuya por equivocación, ¿recuerdas? —Draco asintió, apretando los labios con frustración al descartar otra cosa más—. Si hubiese sido la comida o bebida, alguien más de la mesa debería tenerlo. Al menos yo.

—Si no encontramos un elemento que sirva, tendré que recomendarle que ingrese en el hospital para controlar su entorno. —Draco gruñó, disgustado—. Vayamos más atrás. ¿En qué momentos se ha sentido mejor?

—Normalmente, cuando Harry está conmigo. Supongo que me ayuda a distraerme…

—Un momento —le interrumpió Harry. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry le devolvió otra de disculpa—. He pasado varias noches en su habitación. Las últimas en las que mejoró, yo… nosotros… bueno, dormí en su cama —confesó, sonrojándose. Draco lo miró, cabreado, y Harry se sintió culpable por haberlo dicho, pero acto seguido, Draco pareció relajarse y asintió para animarle a seguir hablando—. Anoche no lo hice, porque como se encontraba mejor, volví a mi habitación.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ahora, profesor Malfoy? —preguntó el sanador, dirigiéndose a él.

—Mejor que esta mañana, pero peor que estos días de atrás.

—Profesor Potter, ¿podría tocarle?

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Tome la mano del profesor Malfoy, o tóquelo. —Harry obedeció, acercándose y agarrando la mano de Draco. Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco al hacerlo—. No se separe de él.

Unos minutos después, Draco empezó a respirar más profundamente, descongestionado. El sanador hizo un hechizo de temperatura, comprobando que la fiebre había desaparecido.

—Bien. Ahí tenemos nuestra explicación —murmuró el medimago—. Está claro que el efecto del veneno sobre el profesor Malfoy tiene que ver con usted.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

—Eso todavía no lo sé. Pero tengo un par de ideas. Es usted profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? —Draco asintió—. ¿Hay alguna poción de amor que tenga un efecto parecido a este?

—Si existe, no la conozco. Todas las pociones de amor subvierten la psique del sujeto que la ingiere provocándole una sensación de obsesión, no de verdadero amor o cariño.

—Deduzco que ni usted ni el profesor Potter han experimentado dicha obsesión, entonces.

Harry se sonrojó brutalmente, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase. Para su sorpresa, Draco se rio quedamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Harry y yo nos hemos pasado, para bien o para mal, media vida obsesionados el uno con el otro. Pero no, no es ese tipo de obsesión enfermiza, me temo. —Harry tragó saliva, nervioso por las palabras de Draco, sin saber qué podía decir.

—Sin embargo, es obvio que estar juntos alivia sus síntomas, algo que no provocan otras personas —afirmó el sanador.

—Creo que sé lo que quiere decir —asintió Draco, reflexivo—. Entonces sí estaríamos hablando de una poción que actúa sobre la verdadera atracción de la persona, o sobre el cariño real, provocando una enfermedad ficticia si no hay contacto. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, es un genio, si es así.

Harry sintió que el estómago volvía a darle otro vuelco. Draco le miró, sonriéndole y le apretó la mano, comprensivo.

—Lo siento. Supongo que no es la manera más ideal de enterarte de mis sentimientos por ti —se disculpó Draco—. Lo siento mucho, Harry.

—Yo... no quiero que lo sientas —confesó Harry, tragando saliva de nuevo y enrojeciendo.

—Siento que te hayas enterado así, no tener estos sentimientos, Potter idiota. Debí haber hablado contigo antes —dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia el sanador, que se había retirado un poco, mirando hacia una pared, intentando darles algo de intimidad—. Bien, ya sabemos el por qué. Una pregunta menos.

—Draco… —murmuró Harry al salir de la consulta—. Yo… Es genial que sientas eso por mí, pero yo jamás habría podido obligarte a…

—Potter. —Draco se paró en medio del pasillo, mirándole a los ojos—. No digas estupideces, Harry, claro que no podrías. Suena a una broma de mal gusto más que a un intento de venganza o treta, no me jodas.

Sin decir nada más, Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry, tirando de él para ponerlo en marcha, pero Harry no se movió.

—¿Potter?

—George.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, desconcertado.

—Una broma de mal gusto. Suena a algo que George haría.

—¿George haría algo así?

—Vendió filtros de amor de baja potencia durante un tiempo en la tienda.

—Creía que eso se había acabado —escupió Draco con tono acusador.

Tanto él como Harry habían estado presentes en la discusión. Ron, Hermione y Harry habían estado en contra de que George siguiese comercializando pociones de amor. Ginny y George habían argumentado que no tenían nada de peligroso, que eran suaves y duraban poco tiempo, hasta que Draco les había recordado lo peligroso que era subvertir el consentimiento de alguien, igual que una imperius. Apenas unos minutos bastarían para destrozar la vida de cualquier persona, sobre todo en manos de adolescentes que no midiesen las consecuencias de obligar a alguien a hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Ginny había palidecido. George había cerrado la boca bruscamente. Al día siguiente, todos los productos de Sortilegios Weasley susceptibles de modificar la voluntad de alguien habían sido retirados de la venta.

—Yo también lo creo, pero a lo mejor sabe algo que pueda ayudarnos, ¿no? No perdemos nada por preguntarle.

—Más vale que no sepa nada o yo mismo jugaré con sus huevos y un par de piedras hasta que se me cansen las manos —masculló Draco, tirando de él con fuerza.

Harry los apareció a ambos en el Callejón Diagon, cerca de la tienda. Draco parecía furioso. Harry sabía, por las muchas veces que habían hablado del tema, que Draco había odiado mucho más las imperius que había sufrido a manos de su padre o de Voldemort, que las cruciatus. Decía que el dolor se soportaba y era más o menos pasajero. Incluso cuando era insoportable y seguías teniendo secuelas físicas años después.

—Sigue siendo algo físico —le había explicado Draco una de las tardes que se habían quedado a solas en la biblioteca, cuando todos los demás bajaban a cenar, estudiando Defensa—. La imperius… esa se mete en tu cabeza, en tu voluntad. Subvierte algo mucho más profundo de ti. No hay nada peor que te anulen la voluntad. Es una mierda que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no deseas hacer.

Tirando de su mano, entró delante de él en la tienda. Ron, que estaba ordenando el escaparate, esbozó una sonrisa alegre al verlos.

—¡Harry, Malfoy! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

—Queríamos hablar con George —se adelantó Harry, apretando la mano de Draco para pedirle paciencia.

—Está en la trastienda. —Ron se fijó en el rostro cabreado de Draco y se amedrentó—. Iba a felicitaros, pero quizá no sea el mejor momento.

—¿Felicitarnos? —se extrañó Harry. Las cejas de Draco se unieron de lo fruncidas que estaban. Ron señaló confundido sus manos entrelazadas—. ¡Oh! Sí, nosotros…

—¿Algún problema, Weasley? —preguntó Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

—Por mi parte, ninguno —negó Ron, riéndose—. Habéis tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero menos de lo que George apostó.

—Como estéis detrás de esto, Weasley, os juro que… —Harry puso una mano en el pecho de Draco, intentando calmarlo. Este asintió, bajando la cabeza y acercándose un poco más a él.

—Ron, nosotros… Bueno, no hemos hablado de esto aún. No sé…

—Potter, ni se te ocurra rajarte ahora —murmuró Draco. Harry le miró, confundido porque había sonado más compungido que amenazador—. Lo hablaremos, pero yo quiero intentarlo ahora que ya lo sabemos los dos. Merlín, lo estamos haciendo todo al revés.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, con el pecho lleno de alegría, volviendo a apretarle la mano con cariño. Se volvió hacia Ron—. Es por la enfermedad de Draco.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Ron, preocupado. Harry vio que George salía de la trastienda, los veía y se acercaba a ellos sonriendo—. No nos habíais dicho nada. ¿Por eso no vinisteis a comer a casa?

—Pensábamos que era gripe, pero parece ser que han envenenado a Draco.

—¿Envenenado? —preguntó George, secándose con un trapo de las manos algo similar a la grasa de mecánico.

Sucintamente, Harry les puso al día de lo que habían averiguado. Draco apretó la mandíbula cuando George palideció, pero no dijo nada hasta que Harry terminó.

—Weasley, te juro que… —Draco paró y cerró los ojos durante un segundo—. ¿Qué es?

—Un momento, no lo sé seguro —contestó George—. Verás, hace años, Fred y yo desarrollamos una poción que llamamos Desamor. Funciona más o menos como dices. La persona que la consume experimenta síntomas leves, similares a una gripe, en una parodia de lo que causa el desamor, que sólo se alivian si la persona tiene contacto con quien sea de quien esté enamorado.

—¿Contacto? —preguntó Harry.

—Conversaciones, pasar tiempo juntos, tocarse… —George hizo una pausa, inspirando—. Nos pareció gracioso como método para empujar a alguien a que descubra quien es su amor, o se lanzase a los brazos de esa persona.

—Te voy a decir lo que es gracioso… —farfulló Draco, enrojeciendo de ira.

—Espera, espera. No puede ser, Malfoy —dijo George, intentando tranquilizarlo—. No llegamos a comercializarla. Ni siquiera llegamos a probarla en personas, más allá de nosotros mismos. No había manera de encontrar un antídoto o limitar los síntomas en plazo razonable de tiempo, así que no nos servía. Dársela a alguien no correspondido hubiera implicado condenarle a una gripe hasta que se enamorase de otra persona.

—Pues no sé cómo ha sido, Weasley, pero todo cuadra. Hasta lo de que los antídotos no funcionan.

—Pero…

—¿Destruisteis la poción que habíais fabricado, George? —preguntó Harry, súbitamente inspirado. George frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria.

—No lo creo. Venid.

Le siguieron hasta el taller donde George trabajaba en los artículos y desarrollaba los nuevos inventos. En un rincón, polvoriento y desordenado, había una estantería lleno de objetos poco vistosos y artículos en proceso de fabricación.

—Esto es lo que queda de nuestros inventos. De Fred y míos —dijo George, tragando saliva. Ron le puso la mano en el hombro—. Nada de lo que hay aquí se llegó a vender en la tienda. Todo eran prototipos. Por eso nunca lo destruí, sólo es un recuerdo.

George rebuscó entre los estantes. Finalmente, en un extremo, junto a un pequeño armario, encontró varios frascos pequeños, que les mostró.

—Esto es todo lo que fabricamos de Desamor.

—¿Frascos de pociones para el dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Draco, enfadado—. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es embotellar cosas en frascos medicinales?

—Claro que lo sé, Malfoy. Ahora. Entonces no. Usábamos cualquier cosa que tuviéramos a mano. De todos modos, sigo sin entender…

—Yo sí —dijo Ron, súbitamente—. George, ¿qué hay ahí? —preguntó retóricamente, levantando las dejas y señalando el pequeño armario que estaba junto a la estantería.

—Poci… Mierda… —murmuró George, que se quedó en shock.

—Es nuestro botiquín —les explicó Ron rápidamente—. Draco… ¿has tomado últimamente poción para el dolor de cabeza en casa de mis padres? —Draco asintió, más asustado que enfadado. Harry le abrazó por los hombros. Sus jaquecas eran bastante frecuentes, una de las secuelas de haber sido torturado con oclumancia por su tía y, aunque solía fabricarse su propia poción, también era quien surtía a los Weasley de las suyas—. Mamá estuvo aquí poco antes de navidades. Ahora vengo. —Ron se desapareció al instante.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy —murmuró George, que lucía destrozado.

—Harry puede dar fe de que había jurado aplastarte los huevos entre dos piedras si tenías algo que ver en esto, Weasley… —Harry le apretó la mano en una súplica muda—. Pero supongo que no tienes la culpa de haber sido un gilipollas en el pasado.

—Gracias —musitó George—. De verdad que siento mucho que…

Ron se apareció de vuelta, con un frasco similar a los de la poción Desamor, etiquetado como poción para el dolor de cabeza. Se la tendió a Draco sin decirle nada, que soltó a Harry para examinarla y olfatearla con profesionalidad.

—Esto no es poción para el dolor de cabeza —confirmó Draco unos segundos más tarde.

—Mamá pidió poción la última vez que estuvo aquí —explicó Ron—. Había bastante gente en la tienda, así que le indiqué dónde estaba. Al ver los frascos, he entendido… Mi madre no tenía por qué saberlo.

—No he aplastado los huevos de tu hermano, no voy a culpar a tu madre de esto —dijo Draco, cáustico.

—Es raro, porque eres tú quien hace todas nuestras pociones. Hace años que no consumimos pociones prefabricadas. Debería habernos llamado la atención a cualquiera.

—A mí también —murmuró Draco—. Debí haberlo notado, en el frasco, el etiquetado, el olor o el sabor, cuando la tomé en vuestra casa.

—Te dolía la cabeza —le consoló Harry, consciente de que, aunque no soliera quejarse, las jaquecas de Draco eran bastante potentes.

—¿Lo ha tomado alguien más? —preguntó Draco, preocupado.

—Sólo mi madre —negó Ron. Todos miraron a George, que se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que… bueno, sigue enamorada de mi padre —elucubró Ron, con una carcajada que distendió el ambiente.

—Bueno, Weasley. Dime que hay algo que podamos hacer —dijo Draco, resoplando, medio divertido y medio enfadado todavía.

—A mí no me funcionó cuando la tomé —recordó George—. Creo que, sencillamente, no estaba enamorado de nadie en ese momento, así que no hizo efecto. A Fred sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Que se besó con Verity al día siguiente y se terminaron los síntomas.

Draco se volvió hacia Harry, que había vuelto a sonrojarse. Dejando la poción a un lado, le cogió de ambas manos, acercándolo.

—Nada de esto tenía que haber ocurrido así, Harry. Lo siento —se disculpó Draco, mirándole a los ojos—. Nos habría llevado nuestro tiempo darnos cuenta, declararnos, tomarnos de la mano y besarnos.

—Yo me había dado cuenta hace tiempo —intentó consolarle Harry. Draco movió la cabeza, negando.

—Yo también. Pero disfrutaba de ese tira y afloja que nos traíamos. Era emocionante.

—Draco —Harry le cogió de los hombros, hablándole con voz suave. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que George estaba alejando a Ron para darles algo de intimidad—. Lo que viene ahora también lo será.

Draco asintió. Harry se lamió los labios, expectante. Cuando Draco se inclinó hacia él, cerró los ojos, anhelante. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Harry profundizó el beso, saboreando la lengua de Draco, que le estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Harry en voz baja cuando se separaron.

—Oh, no te preocupes, besas muy bien, Potter.

—Me refiero a tus síntomas, idiota —dijo Harry, riéndose de todos modos.

—Ha desaparecido totalmente la congestión y ya no tengo la sensación de estar cansado. Creo que ha funcionado —constató Draco, inspirando con fuerza.

—Deberíamos ir a San Mungo a confirmarlo. 

—Sólo si me prometes que te quedarás conmigo esta noche aunque ya no esté enfermo.

—Te lo prometo. —Harry se rio contra los labios de Draco, besándole de nuevo.


End file.
